Clear As Water
by HansWorth
Summary: It was an odd feeling, like a tugging at my heart. It was also slightly disconcerting because i had never seen a man with prettier hair than mine. Weird.
1. The Abasement Of Alluse

**Disclaimer****;** I wish i owned Edward Cullen or Jasper Cullen or Embry or Seth or even Paul-...sorry, basically i don't own any of them or anything remotely Twilight. Apart from my lovely OC's of course.

**A/N**; I love Alliteration so you may find lots of it in my story. Just bear with it please? Whether you like this story or not, please review with your comments. Reviews make me happy! love you all, xoxo. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter One – The Abasement Of Alluse**_

**_-_**

_"When a change comes, some species feel the urge to migrate, they call it Zugunruhe. 'A pull of the soul to a far away place,' following a scent in the wind, a star in the sky, the ancient message comes calling the kindred to take flight and gather together. Only then they can hope to survive the cruel season to come."_

_~ Mohinder Suresh._

_-_

As far as Plane journeys go, that was the most boring one I have ever had.

Practically 24 hours on a plane doing nothing but sleeping, eating and listening to the same songs on my Ipod that I listened to about an hour ago.

As I walked through the not so busy Washington Airport, I felt a wave of relief.

Not that I did not like aeroplanes or airports for that matter, but after while things get old , couple that with my short attention span and it practically screams insanity.

However, I was not alone on this sentiment.

To my right, slouching along as if she had a hunch, was one of my best friends, Lily O'Reilly, fiery hair with the stereotypical temper to match. Tall, pale and stunning Lily turned heads wherever she went.

She was smart as well, top of our class, although she would never admit it.

Beside her was Lyra Alluse, French, blonde and sassy.

Need I say more?

Lyra didn't have boyfriends, she had dates. However, Lyra had many lovely qualities which I loved her for; her understanding, her sympathy and her down-to-earth-ness all made her one amazing person.

Oh, and if you were wondering who I was, which you probably weren't, my name is Louisa Wentworth. Pretty much average in about all aspects of my life. Light brown hair and green eyes. Nothing much to scream about. If your now thinking I sound a bit depressed, it's not that, I'm just incredibly low on self-esteem. Ah, well.

Now, you may be thinking, why on earth anyone would choose to spend 24 hours on a plane.

That's exactly the point though, I didn't choose.

My friends and I were going to be exchange students, there were about 10 of us in total and most of them were sprawled out in the waiting seats of the Airport lobby waiting to be picked up.

We were all from the same school in England and to say America was a far cry from home would be a massive understatement.

However, the giant floor-to-ceiling windows was currently being splattered with Gale-force rain and, just for a moment, I felt as if I was at home.

Lyra was now slumped on one of the seats and snoring quite loudly I might add.

I giggled slightly and exchanged a pointed look with Lily who was also silently laughing at Lyra.

"Well, hello, you must be the new kids."

We all looked up into the face of a kindly middle-aged man who was wearing a rain mac that seemed to have gone through the Bermuda triangle and just barely survived.

"Err...yeah, we are." One of the others answered.

The man was quite tall and, astonishingly for his age, was very lean and toned.

He had longish dark brown hair which brushed over his shoulders and was slightly wet at the ends. His eyes were a stark contrast to his hair colour and dark skin colour, they were a pale grey-blue and slightly unnerving, yet nevertheless he gave off a warm confident aura.

The man smiled warmly and knowingly, "Lets get you to your new accommodation then, I'll bet your dying for a nap, eh?"

Lyra let out a loud snort before turning over and muttering in her sleep.

The man raised his eyebrows at her before letting out a loud barking sort of laugh. It was an odd laugh, sort of animalistic.

"I'm Peter Ateara, you'll be coming to live in my Inn, so don't worry about living with strangers". Here he let out another loud barking laugh, before turning around and walking back out of the airport lobby into the storm.

Many of our group looked at one another amused, yet nonetheless began to pick up their luggage and follow the Mr Ateara out of the airport.

Lily shook Lyra awake, who grumbled muffled protests, and then followed the others outside.

"C'mon Rara, we better go before they forget us." She hated it whenever we used her old nickname.

Lyra glared at me however, because of her half-asleep state, it just looked adorable. She got up, huffed, and walked out of the automatic doors with her nose in the air.

I smiled before following her out into the physical, and unknown to me at this point, metaphorical storm.

* * *

The ride to the small town of Forks from Washington Airport was long and incredibly dull, Lyra had once again fallen asleep in her seat and Lily had gotten a large book out and began to read.

And myself? Well, my Ipod had run out and I was sitting absolutely bored out of my noggin, staring out of the minibus window as bugs and the like smushed themselves against the glass, mere inches from my face.

The bus began to slow down from the absurdly high speed that Peter Ateara had insisted on going.

We were jolted slightly forward as the minibus suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

I looked out the window onto the scenery through a layer of dead bugs and saw that we were still in a country lane with forest on either side, no town in sight.

I wasn't the only one who had noticed this as someone else piped up, "Why did we stop? Are we there?"

He asked Mr Ateara, who seemed to have not heard him and was transfixed on something in the road in front of him.

I strained my neck around to look outside the front window screen and gasped as I saw a large wolf with chocolate brown fur, it was staring straight at us or if I was more precise I would say it was staring straight at Peter Ateara who was returning the look.

My eyebrows raised as I wondered what the hell was going on.

I looked at Lily who was just staring hard at the scene in front of us, she was frowning heavily causing a deep ridge in her brow.

Lyra snored quietly in her sleep, oblivious to anything else.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Mr Ateara, my impatience was getting the best of me as every one else was in a type of trance as they looked at the absurdly large wolf.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and instead said, quite loudly, "Hey! Are we getting here before nightfall? you know, while we're still young please?."

I have never been known for my eloquence.

At my loud voice, everyone seemed to jerk awake including Mr Ateara and as I looked back outside, the wolf had disappeared.

Mr Ateara turned around to look at us with a slight smile on his face but an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about the wolf, there quite common in the La Push Reservation, if you don't harm them they won't harm you."

After that declaration he turned back around, started the minibus again and pushed the bus to its limits as he sped down the country lane.

* * *

Mr Ateara's Inn was extremely picturesque, so much so that i had to stop walking on the footpath for a second as i looked up at the pretty country house.

Unfortunately, my sleepy classmates had not noticed i had stopped walking, so they abruptly banged into me and fell rather comically like domino's onto the hard ground, getting tangled together in the process.

"Oi!"

"Dammit-"

"What's going on?"

"JACK! Get your foot out of my ass!"

"I can't-"

"BlOODY HELL!" This declaration came from the poor unfortunate student at the bottom of the pile, who was finding out what it would actually be like to be a pancake and rather not enjoying it.

I stifled a giggle and quickly ran inside the Inn.

The lobby walls were covered in a fresh bright blue wallpaper which contrasted perfectly with the dark mahogany floorboards.

There was matching furniture and flowers and standing near the reception desk was Peter Ateara who was currently grinning at me.

His smile faltered slightly when he realised I was the only one standing in the doorway.

"Where is everybody else?"

I smiled sweetly, "They had an accident on the Footpath."

He raised an eyebrow wearily and walked quickly outside.

A couple of seconds later I heard his loud barking laughter from outside and I grinned to myself.

Since there was no one else in the lobby I walked further inside and began to explore the room closer.

I was currently looking at a giant painting which was hung over the fireplace.

It was of a forest scene. There were tall, magnificent red wood trees and tiny animals lurking in every corner.

However, the thing that had really caught my attention was the massive wolf in the centre of the painting. It had chocolate fur and was looking directly out of the painting as if it knew it was being painted. I noticed the other animals in the painting weren't hiding exactly, the were centred around the wolf, as if they were in awe.

I raised my eyebrow, not exactly the kind of painting I would put in an friendly Inn. The painting had a unsettling, ominous feeling to it and I felt transfixed by it.

A small clearing of the throat surprised me and consequently I whipped around to face a petite, middle aged woman, clearly of the Quilete tribe, who was standing mere meters from me and smiling warmly.

"Err...I...was-"

The woman smiled wider, " Don't worry dear, Welcome to the Inn. I'm Mrs Ateara but you can call me Rose." She winked at me then before turning back to the main desk and tidying some papers.

"Oh...I'm Louisa-"

"I know dear". She turned back towards me with another warm smile, "I made it my priority to know everyone's name before you all came."

I smiled as well, her warm chirpy mood was beginning to become infectious.

"Now, come on into the dining room if your hungry, lord knows you need some fattening up." At this, she looked at me critically.

I almost rolled my eyes, it was clear she had inherited that odd habit that every woman over a certain age developed, were by they think that everyone younger than them are all too thin and need immediate feeding.

Not that I was complaining, I hadn't eaten in hours.

She ushered me into the luxuriously large dining room, and i had to stop slightly to gape at the incredibly large room.

Rose saw my incredulous look and smiled slightly, "We know a lot of people who like their food." She gave me another wink.

She almost pushed me into a seat before beginning to pile my plate with mountains upon mountains of deliciously smelling food.

A few minutes later the rest of the group joined us, all looking even more tired and about to drop off at any moment.

Lily sat herself opposite me and proceeded to glare at me.

I stifled another giggle, "Err...Lils? You've got a leave in your hair."

She narrowed her eyes before pulling said leaf out of her hair.

Lyra had taken to see the funny side of the situation and was currently alternating between giggling into her napkin and glancing at Lily's slightly messy appearance.

After we were all fed and watered, Rose showed us all our rooms which we would be sharing in pairs. This meant unfortunately, our little trio would be split up. It was just a question of who would be on her own.

While Rose was calling out the names who were sharing together, myself and Lily's names were called out and we high fived each other but then realised that Lyra would be on her own.

"Aww...Rara"

"Lou, you better be not thinking of hugging me! And stop calling me that!"

Me and Lily exchanged a look with identical grins before pouncing on Lyra and literally squeezing her to death.

"Ouch, can't breathe...get off-"

However, we all froze at that moment for one reason.

Lyra and her pair's name had just been called out.

"WHAT!" Lyra screamed

Lily and I quickly backed off from the now extremely angry girl.

"HOW....WHAT...WHY...I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"

Rose looked a little taken back at Lyra's violent reaction but we knew why she had reacted so badly.

"Well, well, look who i got paired with girls. The tramp." Lyra flinched slightly before turning to the offending voice who had just pushed her way through the crowd.

Viola Squalor was the most unpleasant girl you will ever have the misfortune to meet. She was vile, rude, annoying, slutty, back-stabbing, two faced, hostile and she found special enjoyment in making other lives miserable.

Lyra especially hated her because quite a while ago Viola had stolen one of her boyfriends from her. It was a grudge which she had never recovered from.

Which is why Lyra was now glaring at the aforementioned girl with undisguised hate.

Viola flicked her straight, dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and proceeded to cackle with her bimbo's who were right behind her.

Lyra gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes even more.

"Err...well, now that your pairs are sorted please proceed upstairs to unpack and have a nap." Rose smiled warmly at us, trying to restore calm to the now tense situation. Lyra and Viola's grudge was legendary in our school, and all our classmates were staring at the two uneasily.

Nevertheless Lily pulled my arm and Lyra's and started dragging us upstairs.

She pulled us into our room and when she closed the door Lyra began full ranting mode. Lily and I exchanged another look before rolling our eyes simultaneously.

This was going to be a long trip.

**

* * *

**

**A/N;**Hoped you enjoyed it, read & review please. For all those who like a good villain, Viola Squalor will be making another appearance. Because how can you define what is good if you don't have evil? Lol, actually i just like writing mean characters. Their so fun.

Anyway, I'll hopefully update soon, as long as you lovely, charming people review with your thoughts. Even if there not nice thoughts, I wanna know. ;)

xoxo


	2. The Bemused Blighter

**Disclaimer;** once again, Twilight and everything related to it are not owned by me. Except my lovely OC's and The English Rose Inn. Please review if you haven't already. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

_**Chapter Two – The Bemused Blighter**_

**_-_**

_I like pigs. Dogs look up to us. Cats look down on us. Pigs treat us as equals.__ ~ Sir Winston Churchill_

_-_

When I opened my eyes the next morning, not only was I greeted by some little birds twittering not far from my window, but I was also greeted by the pale cream colour ceiling and, just for a moment, I was calm and content.

That was, of course, until Lyra banged our door open with extra vigour and stormed into mine and Lily's room while grumbling furiously under her breath. Her normal perfect hair was slightly messy and she had no make up on which was even more unusual.

"Err...Lyra? You do know what time it is don't you?"

"Huh?" She whirled her head around to meet my half-open sleepy eyes.

"Oh, i didn't think you would be awake."

"Well...it is my room. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to use you bathroom."

"But you have your own."

"Yes, but that little bitch is using it and won't let me in." Here she gritted her teeth together with a wild look in her eyes and i was overcome with the notion that i would never like to meet Lyra in a dark alley at night.

"Fine, but you better be quick before Lily wakes up. You know how she is with personal space."

"Cool, I'll only be a second." She dashed into the bathroom and i had a sinking feeling ,as my head fell back into my pillows, that Lyra would take longer than a second.

-

"Lyra get out that bloody bathroom!"

"No! I need to get ready!"

"You've been in there for an hour-"

"Perfection needs time- "

"-and you have your own-"

"-besides, my hair needs-"

"- and we have to be downstairs soon-"

"Fine!" Lyra banged the door open with vigor and i was slightly overcome with deja vu. Nevertheless, i ignored Lily and Lyra as the verbally jousted and straightened my outfit i had just put on, which simply consisted of dark blue jeans, a white summer top, thin black cardigan and brown leather cowboy boots. I gave the mirror only a spare glance before marching up to my two best friends, grabbing a handful of their hair in each hand and pulling them apart.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell-"

"Shut up! And listen. Stop fighting or we really will be late. Lyra, go back to your room to finish getting ready, you have to face Squalor sometime. Lily, stop moaning about your personal space and get ready."

With that, I let go of their hair before sighing slightly and making my way downstairs.

All of the inn I had seen so far was decorated in a similar way and the whole place gave a warm, comforting feeling. As I entered the dining room I realised it was empty as no one else had come down yet. I was once overcome with wonder as I took in the enormously large room.

The table was dark wood, matching the floorboards, and stretched nearly the entire length of the room. The walls were a peach colour and decorated with lots of different paintings and photos.

Out of curiosity I walked up to the photos and began to peer at them.

Quite a few of them were of Mr and Mrs Ateara and with a unknown boy who ,I realised after further inspection, must be their son. There were several other photos with him surrounded by other boys or should I say men.

They all looked quite similar actually, they were all tall and muscular and had dark hair which was generally shortish. Their features were angular and quite handsome.

I raised my eyebrows, I wish we had males like that back home.

I looked further along the wall to a large photo I hadn't noticed before, it was of a whole group of different people although I could tell that most of them came from the La Push Reservation. Oddly enough, there were only one or two girls who had pale coloured skin.

There were old men sitting in wheelchairs smiling at the person who was taking the photo, a glint of wisdom and old secrets in their eyes.

There was large group of men were centred in the middle all grinning at the camera yet I noticed, mixed in between them all, were females scattered here and there.

The boy who I had figured out to be Peter and Rose's son was sitting at the edge of the photo with a little girl in his lap who was also grinning widely. She was about 7 or 8 and was utterly adorable.

Near these two, were another couple, and the woman looked pregnant yet was beaming radiantly at the camera while wrapping her arms around the man with her.

Over the other side of the photo was another man who was sitting on a rock grinning with the tips of his dark, messy hair falling slightly into his eyes.

My eyes widened slightly as I took in his form and I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He was gorgeous. To say the least. He was lean but not too muscular. His grin was devilish and infectious. His eyes, which were warm hazel in colour, were twinkling and I felt my knee's wobble slightly.

Oh, _puh_-lease. Get a grip girl. If i was like this at a picture then i wondered what i would be like if i actually saw him in the flesh.

Oh, God. _Bad _train of thought. I better stop the fantasy's and stop acting like a silly little school girl. I don't even know him.

I was startled again out of my little trance with another clearing of the throat, only to spin around and find Rose smiling at me warmly.

Whoa, it seems this morning would be full of deja vu.

"Wow, it seems whenever you find me, I'm checking out the décor."

She chuckled at me before placing the plates she had been carrying onto the table.

She then turned back towards me and stood next to me to see what I had been looking at.

Rose smiled again fondly at the photo before saying, "I'm still surprised we got them all in one place for long enough to take the picture."

I looked at her curiously, "Who are they?"

She smiled even wider, still looking at the photo, she whispered, "Our family."

After a few more moments of staring at the picture, she straightened up suddenly and turned back to the table and began setting the table as my classmates entered the room.

I didn't have a chance to ask her any more and I got the feeling she didn't want to divulge any information at all.

* * *

After an extremely delicious and filling breakfast, Peter Ateara had told us briefly about the La Push area and the small town of Forks. Rose had also insisted he take us on a tour.

To say some of my classmates were a bit miffed at this proposition would be an understatement. However, at her shrewd glare, any opposition was soon dissolved.

So, I was currently walking down a footpath. Well, I say footpath but its actually just a little ditch at the side of a country lane. Lovely.

Peter Ateara was strolling in front pointing out things and talking in a generally loud voice. He appeared to be in his element, and I had already mentioned to him that he might have missed his calling as a tour-bus guide.

He had let out his loud barking laughter at this before patting me on the head like a dog and ruffling my hair.

Suffice to say, I was no longer walking within arm-reach of him, instead I was by Lyra who every second or so would complain about mosquito's.

At which point I would remind her that there was no mosquito's in the area. She would just snap back at me that they were and they were currently eating her flesh. I also tried to remind her that mosquito's don't eat flesh. To which, she actually growled at me.

So then, I had chose to walk with Lily. Another bad idea. She get trying to tell me the names of all the many types of Lichens on the trees, and all other bits of information she had found in her little book of Forestry Life.

Erggh, spare me.

So now, I was walking at the back of our little troupe on my own, occasionally poking things with my stick; rocks on the ground, leaves, Vile Viola,etc...Basically I was bored senseless.

We were on the path into Forks apparently, but I don't think I had seen any life in years. Okay, that might have been a little melodramatic but still.

"Hey! Dad!"

We all turned our heads at the same time in the direction of the voice, it was him. That boy in the picture who must be Peters son. He was running out of the trees carrying something in his arms.

It was only when he came closer did I realise that he was carrying a little girl. The same girl that was in the photo.

My curiosity was getting the best of me again and I moved my way through our group to the front where Peter had just noticed his son.

"Quil! What are you doing here?"

"Jeez Dad, if you didn't want to see me you could have just said it." He grinned at his dad.

Peter just rolled his eyes. It seemed like he was used to his son's jibes.

The little girl in Quil's arms squirmed slightly. "Oh, sorry Claire."

Quil set the Claire down on the ground and she stared at us curiously before ducking behind Quil's legs.

Peter chuckled at her, "Quil, Claire, these are the new students from England."

Quil grinned at us all, "Hey."

"Hello." Came the mumbled reply from the now blushing girl, who was still hiding behind Quil's legs. I smiled to myself, she was sooo cute!

"Hi, my names Viola!"

Ergghh, if the moment could be ruined anyway at all, it would definitely be _her_ intervention.

Viola and her cronies had pushed through the crowd and she had walked right up to Quil, flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes in what she probably thought was a sexy manner.

Quil, on the other hand, had simply raised his eyebrow and took the tiniest step backwards. Claire was still clinging onto his leg but was now glaring slightly at Viola.

"Err...-"

Viola smiled at him, took another step forward and was about to speak when Lyra cut across her.

"Eww...If I was you, I would have run away by now before she sets her claws in you." Lyra was grinning at Quil, before glancing at Viola who was slowly turning red with anger.

Quil laughed still looking slightly bemused, "err...okay?"

Viola had now turned around to glare at Lyra. "Get lost Alluse! I saw him first and I will not have you interfere!"

Lyra simply rolled her blue eyes, "Get a grip Squalor, I don't want him. No offence" She had directed the last bit at Quil himself, who had grinned back at her. "None taken."

"Besides, I was just giving him a heads up. He doesn't know that your a back-stabbing two-timing little-"

"What! at least I'm not a trampy slu-"

"Oh contraire! I think you are-"

"Am not!"

"Oh, yes, you are mal toujours pur!" I almost smiled, whenever Lyra got really angry her French starting leaking out.

"Don't you-"

I sighed as they began shouting obscenities at each other. My classmates had now sat down on the ground and was watching the fight with interest. Even Peter had joined them on the ground.

I rolled my eyes before walking up to the now stunned Quil and Claire and sitting on the ground beside them.

"I wish for once we could go somewhere without Lyra getting into a fight. To be fair she usually wins but that's not really the point is it?"

I looked at Quil who had turned his surprised face to mine. I grinned at him and held my hand out, "I'm Louisa Wentworth. Don't worry, I won't pounce on you."

He grinned back and returned the handshake, "Quil Ateara."

I raised an eyebrow, "Quil?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, don't ask. We have theories that my parents were actually drunk when I was named. However, my friend's got it worse. His name is Embry."

I raised both eyebrows now, "Embry? Jesus."

Quil laughed loudly, I noticed it was a similar laugh to his fathers. A barking type of laugh.

I now noticed that Claire was still clinging to his legs and watching me curiously.

I smiled at her and held out my hand again, "Hey, I'm Louisa but you can call me Lou if you want. No matter how many times I protest they call me it anyway."

She smiled tentatively and shyly captured my hand in her tiny one. "I'm Claire."

I grinned back at her and she came out of her little hiding place and sat next to me on the ground.

"Do they fight often?" She asked in her cute, shy little voice. I felt like hugging her she was so adorable. I had a secret weakness for babies of any species. Kittens, puppies or human babies. I found them all cute.

"Well, yeah, some people just don't get along no matter how hard you try. Some people are just pre-destined to hate each other unfortunately." Claire just looked at me as if I had imparted some great wisdom.

"Your right. Some _people_ can never get along with each other." I looked up at Quil who was not looking at us but was staring at the distance with a faraway look in his brown eyes.

"Oi!"

I quickly looked back at Lyra and Viola who were now being pulled apart from another before they did any real damage.

"I better go help before they tear each others hair out."

Quil turned his head back at me and grinned, "I'll see you some other time."

"bu-bye." Was Clare's shy good bye and I could take it no longer. With a squeal I threw my arms around her before saying, "How cute!"

Claire was blushing when I let go of her and Quil was just chuckling. "I know what you mean." He smiled fondly at her before picking her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We better be off to, before Emily skins me alive for bringing you back late. Bye Lou-Lou!" He grinned at me once more before running back into the forest.

"Hey!" My late, shrill reply only made their retreating figures laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to the scene of carnage.

* * *

Our group was now having lunch at some restaurant in Forks, one student had already made some lame pun about whether the restaurants in forks were known for their Cutlery.

This joke was met with silence and meaningful looks.

Nevertheless, the cutlery was in normal quantities and we were spread across the room on tables and in booths. The restaurant itself was stylish Italian yet with a traditional feel to it.

Myself, Lily and a sulking Lyra had managed to grab a booth to ourselves and had already ordered large amounts of food to fill our aching stomachs.

"Oh, Lyra stop sulking!" Lily told her, well, more like _demanded_.

"I'm not sulking! I'm just...pondering over recent events."

"a.k.a sulking." I grinned at her, talking in her sullen form which was slouched over the polished wooden table.

She glared at me and mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like 'am not'.

The waitress came just then and clomped our food onto the table and without further ado we began to eat like the slovenly pigs we really were.

Lyra especially was the worst of us. Despite her usual mannerisms, they were all forgotten at the dinner table and she ate like a three year old with spaghetti.

Hmm...for some reason this didn't put men off her at all.

Lily ate her meal with some dignity but not much.

And I simply embraced my inner slob and completely forgot about the cutlery placed near my plate.

That's the only way to enjoy food. Don't you think?

* * *

**A/N;** Well well well, Quil and cute, little Claire have made an appeance, what did you think of them? Were they portrayed well? Well the only way you can tell me would be to.....REVIEW!! ;)

Oh and by the way, if anyone was wondering, heres a rough translation of some of the french words;

**Mal toujours pur** - Always pure evil

**Contraire** - Oppposite, contradictory, etc

C'mon Read & Review and make my day!

No seriously, i have no life and reviews make me happy.

Hahaha.

...I need a hobby...

xoxo


	3. The Carnivorous Camp

**Disclaimer; **Yeah because Stephanie Meyer likes to pose as an 16 year old girl from England obsessed with Fanfiction? I think not. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter Three - The Carnivorous Camp**_

-

_Maybe i'll write him a story and maybe i'll fall asleep in his arms._

_Maybe i'll wake up lonely and fallen away again_

_Until you calm me down,_

_I'll race around this town._

_**Tap At My Window – Laura Marling**_

-

I woke up on the third day of being in a foreign country and, to my surprise, there was no Lyra banging on my door or Lily loudly blow-drying her hair.

So, i lay in bed for a few minutes longer, simply letting my thoughts flow and day-dreaming (I do that often).

After a while, i swung my pale legs out of the duvet and glanced at Lily who was snoring quietly into her pillow, her legs were sticking out the duvet in odd angles and if i wasn't mistaken, there was drool on her pillow.

Were's a camera when you need one eh?

I let out a tiny chuckle before proceding to walk out onto the adorable little balcony that was attached to our room.

I stepped outside onto the cold floor tiles and shivered slightly as the cool wind blew through me.

_Dam_. I should have gotten dressed or at least put a jacket on or something.

But it was incredibly worth it. The view was absolutely amazing, to say the least.

Huge great green forests as far as the eye can see, high sloping mountains on the horizon and a trickling river running all the way through it.

However, my eye was drawn in to near the edge of the forest. A large shadow was darting through the trees extremely quickly.

My eyes widened, whatever it was, if it was an _it_at all, was _at least_ 7 ft tall and easily as large as a bear.

I unconsciously stepped back until my back hit the sliding door, i was still staring at the figure in the trees.

Then, before i could blink, it disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

Several moments later, when my heart rate had gotten back to normal, i stepped back inside into the warmth and let out a large breath.

"What's the sigh for?"

I screamed loudly and jumped around to see Lily, sitting on her bed, looking at me with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

"Jesus Woman!" I put my hand over my heart in a bid to calm it. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I didn't sneak up on you. Your just jumpy. Besides, don't avoid the question by asking one of your own."

"I didn't sigh," I told her as i made my way towards my wardrobe, "I just let out a large breath."

Lily just raised her one eyebrow in a very good Roger Moore impression, before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

As i picked out my clothes for the day, my eyes involuntarily drifted towards the window and the forest beyond it.

I shook my head slightly before pulling my clothes on and opening my door to the lovely smell of Rose's cooking.I smiled as i sniffed the air before promptly running down the stairs.

* * *

"Well!, i thought it would be really fun if we all went on a little camping trip before you all started school. Eh? How about it?"

Peter's loud booming voice froze everyone who was currently sitting at the breakfast table, including Rose who was leaning over Lyra trying to get her to eat more pancakes, as she was apparently 'as thin as a rake!'.

However, at Peter's rather sudden declaration, Rose had frozen for a moment before standing up suddenly. She frowned at Peter who was avoiding her gaze, instead chosing to look expectantly at the other occupants of the table.

I raised an eyebrow, while i may not have been one for hiking, i did kind of like camping.

"Err...sounds good." I told him, before returning to my golden-syrup covered pancakes.

I didn't need to lift my head back up to know that everyone was now looking at me. Wondering how on Earth I, of all people, was agreeing to go willingly on a camping trip.

My fringe was doing a good job of hiding my face, i peaked out of it sideway towards Peter. He was grinning at me, happy that i had already agreed to go on his spontaneous little trip. I smiled back slightly before looking at Rose.

She didn't look so happy. In fact, for the first time since i had met her, she looked, dare i say it, angry?

Her gaze was focused on Peter, who was now beginning to tremble slightly under her stare.

Peter cleared his throat, "Well, what do you say then? Want to go?"

Everyone was exchanging glances with each other. They came to an unspoken decision, before Jack, a classmate, nodded his head. "Yeah, it'll be fun. We'll go."

Everyone else nodded with him, before returning to their own breakfast's and resuming chatter.

After a minute or so, i realised that Rose and Peter had left the room. Curiousity got the best of me again and, since i had now finished breakfast, proceded to sneak out the room in search of my temporary guardian and his wife.

I saw them outside on the porch, so i hid behind a pillar in the lobby making sure they couldn't see me. Their voices carried through the open front door and i could tell instantly that, although their voices were quiet, they were arguing.

"_Peter!...so dangerous...what could happen-" _Rose was cut off by Peter.

"_It's fine...take measures...protection..." _I strained my ears to try and hear more of the conversation.

_"...Rose, please...nothing will...Quil promised..." _I raised my eyebrows, i couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Something to do with taking measures for protection? A promise Quil made? I furrowed my brow. None of it made any sense.

After a quick glance at the arguing couple, i snuck quietly back into the large dining room and took my seat. I gave a relieved sigh, no one had noticed that i was gon-

Crap.

Scratch that.

Lily noticed. She's looking at me, doing her Roger Moore impression.

Double crap. She knows i was eavesdropping and she doesn't look very impressed.

I gulped.

Lily can be very threatening when she wants to be.

* * *

Hiking.

Hate it or loathe it. You can't like it. It's tiresome and boring.

Don't get me wrong, i like walking through forests but after an hour of staring at the arse that was in front of me, i felt a little annoyed.

Like yesterday, when we had gone walking to explore Forks, after about half an hour i found myself at the back of the group, poking random things with my stick.

Great.

What joy i feel.

I heaved a massive sigh as i lifted my self over another fallen tree trunk, honestly, the poor things seemed to be dropping like flies. I had lost count of the number trees that were scattered of the forest floor. It was odd, but then again i was used to odd things. I had Lyra as a best friend after all.

_Dam_. I hope i didn't say that aloud. She'll kill me. And that wouldn't be pretty.

I noticed a light was shining through the trees far in front and a lot of students had already disappeared through it.

I could almost feel my curiousity poking its metaphorical head upwards, sniffing the air for any whiff of adventure.

Woah, easy with the metaphor girl.

Oh, great, i'm talking to myself again.

Just great.

Nevertheless, weird metaphors aside, i stumbled forwards into the light, which i had now recognised as sunlight, and i came out into a large, sunlit, grass-covered clearing which, i should say, smelt incredibly nice.

That probably sounds weird but i should tell you that i have always had a rather sensitive sense of smell.

This clearing smelt extremely fresh and woodsy and i stood at the edge of the trees just snifing at the air. _Hmmm_.

"What on earth are you doing?"

I jumped, shrieked at the voice and promptly fell on my arse.

I looked up to see Lily smirking at me with her arms folded.

"I...err...I was just...err...smelling the air?"

She raised an eyebrow. Dam Roger Moore.

Then Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, i don't want to hear about any weird fetishes you have," I opened my mouth to begin to protest but she cut me off, " and Peter wants us all to start putting tents up. Lyra is already freaking out. She thinks she's going to break a nail." Lily rolled her green eyes again before walking away towards the other end of the clearing, where i could see Lyra holding the limp tent like it was diseased, all the while screaming like a banshee.

How charming.

* * *

I hate tents. Its official. Not that it was some unofficial rule before or anything, I just...Nevermind.

I keep rambling on about crap recently. What's worse is that I'm talking to just myself, or is that a good thing? That way no one would realise how much of a freak I really am. Hmmm...somehow, I think they know already. Ah, well. You can't win all of them.

Anyway, Tents are bastards. I think they purposefully blow inside out and sway in the wind, just to annoy us! Actually, i think it's just our tent that hates us, everyone else seems to have tamed their tents and are now looking at us with amused expressions.

One poor sod is even trying to help Lily, who seems to have a personal vendetta against the tent and is now hitting the actual tent vigorously with the mallet, while cursing very loudly i should add.

"Dam you Motherfu-"

"Err...Lily? Would you like some help? I've already put mine up, i coul-"

"No Michael! I do not want help! So shove off!"

I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stifle the giggles as Michael kept insisting to help Lily while simultaneously getting almost wacked around the head with a mallet.

Ahh, you gotta love Angry-Lily. You see, Lily is one of those people who hate being incapable of doing something. So, she will try for ages till she gets it right and refuses anyone to help her.

I stifle another giggle as i look around for Lyra, who i find over by some other tent flirting with some boys. I roll my eyes. Typical Lyra.

After about 5 minutes of manual labour, Lyra had given up saying she was tired. To be honest, i had given up shortly afterwards. Lily ranting down your ear, about the correct way to tie a knot, does really take your energy away.

I sigh and fall backwards, from my sitting position, onto the grass and stare at the clouds as they float by.

It was actually quite a nice day, for Forks anyway(no thunder storms to speak of but i've probably just jinxed it) and fluffy, white clouds were slouching lazily across the mid-afternoon sun was beginning to descend onto the peaks of the undualted horizon and it cast the forest in dim, twinkling light.

Aah, Twilight.

I close my eyes in contentment and gently doze off to the sounds of Lily hitting someone around the head with a mallet.

I woke up some hours later to Lily's incessant voice as she shook me vigourously.

"For God's sake Lou, you've been asleep for almost two hours!"

"Well, it would have been a full two hours if a nosy red-head hadn't woken me." I mumble as i turn on my side, trying to get back to my very nice dream. Hmmm...could you really get a chocolate bar that big?

Lily huffed angrily, "Well, don't expect me to help you again! The only reason i woke you was because Lyra was planning to throw cold water over your head!"

"Oh," I felt a bit guilty now. Lily was always doing helpful things for us,

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She told me before sighing and standing up straight. She looked up at the rest of the group, who were sitting in semi darkness around a campfire.

"You better move before Lyra gets over here." And with that i scrambled up and looked in the same direction as Lily. Sure enough, Lyra was quickly filling a bucket with river water, from the stream near our camp, extremely vigourously.

I rolled my eyes, "If she dares to throw that at me, i'll show her the monkey-grip."

Lily's turn to roll the eyes now, "Yeah, sure, Monkey-grip..."

"Hey! My Monkey-grip is legendary!"

"Sure, sure."

"Hey!"

She giggled slightly before running in the direction of the forest, "Oi! Wait up."

Lily had already ran into the forest and i was about to follow when i heard her shriek.

I stood frozen, Lily never shrieks.

She came running out of the forest, her hair messy and her face flushed.

"What's wrong?"

She stood in front of me panting slightly, her green eyes darted back towards the forest edge.

"There was something in the forest. Something big."

I raised one eyebrow, "What? Lil' Miss perfect 'fraid of a little animal?" I let out a giggle.

Lily's eyes turned sharply back to my face, "No. It wasn't just an animal. It was something else. Bigger. Like a wolf or something."

I frowned, "Peter said they get a lot of wolfs in the area. If we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

Lily frowned as well, "Hmm..yeah, i guess." She didn't seem convinced. With one last look behind her, she began to walk towards the others but they had already heard our commotion and Jack called out to us.

"Hey! What's going on? We thought we heard someone scream?"

"Yeah, don't worry, It was just Lily. She thought she saw something in the woods."

"I _did_ see something in there!"

Peter had walked over to us now, a frown on his face and narrowed eyes.

"What did it look like?"

Lily sighed, "I dunno. Kinda like a wolf i guess."

Peter's eye twitched slightly, it was hardly noticeable but i had caught it. He put his hand on his chin and stroked it as if he had a goatee.

"It was probaby nothing, the shadows in the forest often make shapes and images," He sighed deeply before turning back to the campfire," Don't worry abou-

Crack.

Half the class (yes, the female half) Screamed loudly and clung onto the nearest person.

A loud crack to the right hand side had sounded from the forest. It was loud enough to even stop Peter from finishing his sentence.

In fact, it seemed as if he had frozen in place.

Suddenly he quickly turned his body in the direction of the sound.

My fellow students and i followed suit.

Lily was right. There were shadows in the forest. They came closer. I realised they weren't just shadows.

They were figures. In the shape of wolves. Giant Wolves, at least the size of a horse.

I could hear deep shallow breathing. I looked around at my other classmates until i realised the shallow breathing was from me.

My chest was constricting painfully, but apart from that i felt strangely numb. As if i had no feelings at all. Odd.

The wolves had reached the edge of the forest now and i also realised they were in a formation. Like an arrow, just like how birds fly in formation.

The tallest and largest wolf was in the front and even in semi-darkness i could tell the colour of his coat.

A rich dark black which gleamed in the firelight. His eyes were incredibly expressive and i blinked wide-eyed for a second as i looked at them.

The leader, what did they call the leader wolf again? Something like 'aphat'?...alfi?...no, Alpha! That was it. The black wolf must be the Aplha.

I tore my eyes away from the Alpha to look at Peter Ateara. He was frozen stiff, except...his eyes. They were staring straight at the wolf. Just like when we saw that wolf before, on the minibus. The wolf and Peter were staring straight at each other.

I frowned, unsure of what exactly was going on.

My eyes wandered to the other wolves.

There were at least six other wolves, that i could see, and some of them were beginning to scuff the ground with their paws, obviously bored.

My eyes travelled from wolf to wolf until i was met with another set of eyes staring straight back at me.

I blinked and jerked my head startled.

One of the wolves was staring at me. And no i wasn't being vain. He was staring right at me. At least, i think it was a 'he'.

Regardless, the wolf was staring at me. The intelligent, almost human eyes were staring at me. I tilted my head slightly, it was odd. I wasn't exactly afraid of the wolf but his eyes were very unsettling and familar. I couldn't quite work out why they were familar but i knew they were.

The Staring Wolf, as i had now christened him (capitals were always good when talking about things that you didn't quite understand), had a fur coat of a rich sand, tan colour and made me immediately have the strangest feeling of wanting to stroke it.

He was also not the largest of the wolves, but not the smallest either.

My thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of Peter's throat, "Stay calm," He said to us, his eyes still facing forward, "They should leave soon."

Almost as if in response, the wolves began to back away, the Alpha moving first. All except the staring wolf. He stayed glued to his position in the trees.

The other wolves noticed and the nearest one nudged him in the side with their snout.

The staring wolf wouldn't move.

The alpha had noticed by now and i stared at them all transfixed as all the wolves suddenly looked at the Staring wolf before suddenly jerking their heads up and looking straight at me.

Now, lets get this clear, one oversized Wolf staring at you is pretty unnerving. So imagine a whole bunch of Over-grown Wolves suddenly staring at you.

To say i was startled was an understatement.

I could feel my brow deepening as i frowned, i quickly turned my head in Peter's direction but he wasn't much help.

His eyes were darting from the staring wolfs to me and back again as if he was on a loop.

I looked to my left to Lily who was also frowning as if she was thinking hard about something. Her narrowed eyes were gazing at the wolfs intently.

I looked back at the wolves tentatively, they were still staring but the Alpha seemed to have come out the little trance and was beginning to round up the other wolves.

However, the staring wolf was still staring even when the other wolves started to nudge him away. He began to walk backwards, almost comically, into the forest, his eyes never leaving mine until the wolves were completely covered by shadow and darkness.

No one moved or spoke for several seconds. Just like on the minibus, everyone seemed to be in a trance.

A howl ripped through the air from somewhere in the deep forest.

That seemed to startle everyone from their trance-like state.

Someone cried out, "Oh My God. They could have eaten us!"

This seemed to start a wave of frenzy among my classmates and they all started panicking and muttering to one another.

"I was like, this close to just being eaten!"

"I swear one of them was looking at me funny, like i was gunna be its next meal!"

Some of the girls had started squealing to each other.

Peter sighed heavily before speaking in a low voice, "The Wolves won't hurt you."

One student snorted at this, "As If! Their carnivores!"

Peter sighed again, "No, they would-"

"How do you know?" Lily questioned suddenly, "It's in their nature. So how can you be so sure?"

Peter frowned, "The Wolves are close to La Push and Forks. They've never hurt anyone."

I frowned this time, "That you know of." Was my quiet reply, still staring at the woods where the wolves had been only moments ago.

Peter seemed distressed, almost as if he didn't like the fact that we were bad mouthing the wolves.

"We better go back to the Inn."

A good option. Most of my fellow classmates were quite freaked out and still muttering to each other about being close to death.

I rolled my eyes.

If your wondering why i'm being insanely calm about being so close to 10ft wolves, well, frankly i don't even know.

I'm feeling strangely empty.

As if i've lost something. Something important. But i can't for the life of me work out what that is. Odd.

Odd things keep happening around me, and they've sparked my curiousity. Always a bad thing.

Curiousity killed the cat.

Aah, but then again, satisfaction bought it back again.

* * *

The lights were on in the Inn and sitting on the porch steps, wearing a cream-coloured quilted dressing gown and with a smug look on her face, was Rose.

She was staring at Peter with a raised eyebrow and i could tell the words, 'I told you so' were on the tip of her tongue.

But i couldn't figure out why.

How on earth could she have known that wolves were going to interrupt our little shindig?

And even she did somehow know, why was she so smug about it?

And why had Peter still insisted on going anyways?

I was frowning heavily as i entered the warm, semi-lit lobby and i was so tired i began swaying slightly. Suddenly, warm, slight hands held my shoulders in place and Rose's voice wafted into my ears, "We better get you up to bed dear, wouldn't want you to collapse on the stairs!"

Her tinkling laugh then sounded through the room and i could feel myself smile drowsily with her. My vision was swimming and the lobby was fading before me.

Somehow Rose got me up the stairs and into bed.

All i felt was the large soft pillows as they came up to envelope my weary head and take me into Dream-land.

Aah, Sleep.

My old chum. How i've missed you.

* * *

**A/N:** Its me! (obviously) Anyway, this is gunna be the last update for a while, i'm not going on hiatus but i've just broken up with my boyfriend so i'm not exactly in the mood to write a love story. I'm sure you understand. Don't worry though, I definitely _will_ update.

Getting on with things; you know the drill. This story can't continue untill i know people are reading it and liking it. Otherwise, what's the point?

;)

xoxo


	4. The Dastardly Dogs

**A/N;** I've hidden a Twilight quote somewhere in this chapter, I won't tell you if its book or movie world. I guess you'll just have to find it. Prove how much of a fan you are, that kind of stuff.

Imaginary year's supply of chocolate to the winner!

And, could you please take a look at my poll? Its _**very, very**_ important, haha.

* * *

_**Chapter Four – The Dastardly Dogs**_

-

"_The Impossible often has a kind of integrity to it which the merely improbable lacks." - Douglas Adams_

_-_

I woke up with a headache.

A really bad, thumping, banging headache.

It may possibly be due to the fact that someone is thundering their fists against my door.

Hmm. Could be.

I turn over and see that the noise hasn't woken Lily up yet. Lucky her.

With a heavy sigh, I stumble out of my bed and wearily open my door to see who the hell is pounding on the door so early in the morning.

Standing there, suddenly looking sheepish, is Rose.

I stand stunned as she clears her throat, "Sorry dear, but I need you all up. We have guests today."

_Guests?_

"Guests? But _we're_ guests."

She gives me a crooked smile, "Well, these are _special_ guests. Family."

My eyebrows are fully raised now. "You mean the ones in the photos downstairs?"

Her smile widens, "Yes, their coming at noon and nothing is clean!" Suddenly, she looks worried and I fear for a moment she is going to drag me off to clean the skirting boards.

* * *

Dam.

I was right.

I'm currently dusting the pictures and various objects on the one of the landings.

Joy of joys.

_Not_.

I sigh and slump my shoulders; Lily's downstairs helping Rose cook food, some of my classmates can be found dotted around the Inn cleaning vigorously under Rose's surprisingly shrewd glare, and the rest of my classmates, including Lyra, have managed to wheedle themselves out of cleaning by asking Peter for a tour round the La Push beach.

Dam them.

In fact, I think the everyone else has already finished because I haven't seen a soul in ages.

A loud grumble from my stomach interrupts my own grumbling and I glance at the clock on the wall. 11:59. They'll be here in a minute.

I catch my reflection in the glass of one of the picture frames. Eughh. I should have brushed my hair or something. Talk about looking a mess.

Ah, well. No one will probably notice me anyway, I'll just sit in the corner behind a very large plate of food.

Hmm. Food. My stomach grumbles again as I hear the front door to the Inn open and very loud voices fill the building.

"Dam! I'm starving."

"Your always star-"

"I am not Leah!"

"Seth, shut up. You to Leah."

"Don't tell me what to do Jake!"

Someone snickers.

"Shut up Paul!"

"Hey Quil, your mom does know we're coming doesn't-"

"Yeah, Embry, for the last time. She knows."

"Quil. Please don't use that tone."

"Sorry Emily."

I'm doing Lily's Roger Moore impression by now, as I walk to the banister and look down (I'm two storeys up) and spot a large group of people all squashed into the lobby.

It's them. The ones in the photograph in the dining room. All those incredibly large men. None of them notice me, ogling at them from above. I begin to search the group for familiar faces. I spot Quil holding little Claire's hand near the front of the group. I smile slightly.

Near them, I see one of the couples I saw in the photo, the woman was still pregnant and was still beaming up at the man who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

I resisted the urge to '_Aww_'.

Instead, I studied the rest of the group and jerked my whole body as I saw a very familiar face.

The man I saw in the photo. The absolutely gorgeous one. The one that makes me feel weak at the knees. In fact, I can feel my knees begin to shake. Oh god.

I feel like a fan girl. What a moron.

"Your here already!" Rose's surprised voice and face pop into the lobby, staring worriedly at the group of people.

"Yes Mom," Quil rolls his eyes grinning, "Your were expecting us, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, of course I was. I just didn't think you would be so quick."

She sighs, looking back at the kitchen suddenly when a startled yell erupts from it.

I grin, I bet my left leg that that was Lily.

Rose looks even more worried now, she might have a heart attack soon.

"I guess you better go out onto the back lawn, I don't think we'll be able to fit all of you inside." She mutters the last bit to herself, but the group seem to hear it.

"Why? Who else is eating?" One of the large men asks, he's standing next to Quil with a grin on his face.

"All the students of course, silly Embry." Ah that must be Quil's friend Embry who he told me about. Poor guy. Although he doesn't seem to care about his name now as he stares intently at the door, obviously hungry.

They all start to file down the corridor and out of the backdoor, I lean away from the banister as their voices fade away.

I try to walk towards the stairs when I realise with a shock that my legs are so shaky i'm not sure I can walk. How pathetic huh? I barely saw him for 5 minutes and i'm so affected by his presence I can barely walk.

Frankly, I think I should give myself a slap.

I do.

And its hurts. Dam.

Now, I can't walk and I have a very red, sore cheek.

What a sight.

I'm glad no one's around here.

After several minutes, I regain the ability to walk again and I begin my slow walk down the stairs.

I hesitate before opening the kitchen door. The sight that greets me makes me laugh very loudly and even snort.

I didn't know Lily could look so ungroomed.

You see, Lily's only and greatest flaw is that she is a complete doofus when it comes to anything Domestic. I probably should have warned Rose.

I feel a bit guilty as I see Rose battle with the fire extinguisher to put out the fire in the oven. Lily's covered in flour and god knows what, sitting in the corner, watching Rose and looking like she's about to cry.

I walk over to her and put my arms around her shoulders, which are shaking slightly.

"Don't worry Lils, not everyone can cook. It's no biggy."

Her large, doe-like, emerald green, watery eyes turn to meet my dull-in-comparison-green eyes, "But no one will marry me."

I raise an eyebrow, "Lil, if someone doesn't marry _you_ for not being able to cook. Then I don't think their worth marrying anyway. Besides, i'm aiming for someone who can cook and clean. I won't have to do anything then."

I smile wickedly as Lily rolls her eyes, "Your so lazy. I suppose your right, about the first thing anyway."

"Course I am. I'm always right." I grin smugly at her. She gives a watery chuckle, while shaking her head.

Rose seemed to have regained control of her kingdom (a.k.a the Kitchen) and was barking orders at various students. Someone else was helping her though, I noticed.

It was a women. That much was obvious from her pretty floral skirt and long, typically quileute, dark hair. Her back was facing mine and she was standing over a counter, obviously a pro in domestic areas.

She turned around suddenly to hand whatever she was making over to Rose, it was then that I saw her face and I gasped quietly.

Half of her face was scarred. They marred an otherwise beautiful face and I just couldn't help the small stab of pity I felt in my stomach.

I wonder how on earth she got them?

_**Wolves**_.

I startled myself. Where on earth had that come from? Was I talking to myself again? The word had floated into my head and sounded almost foreign.

Hmm.

Weird.

Hadn't Peter said the wolves were harmless anyway?

Maybe this women had provoked them, somehow?

I found that highly unlikely. Extremely so.

Yet still, I found myself entertaining the idea that somehow this pretty woman had been strolling along one day only to find her life forever marred (sorry about the pun) by the horrific incident.

Yet, this woman didn't seem to mind the scars which perched on the side of her face. She was talking happily to Rose, her face the picture of joy as she instructed another student on how to make the best chicken Fajitas.

My stomach rumbled at this.

A giggle to my left told me that Lily had heard it to.

Rolling my eyes, I got up as gracefully as I could, which as it turned out wasn't that graceful at all.

Lily sighed softly before joining me and she put on a brave face and a smile before rejoining Rose and asking if she could have another go.

I smiled slightly, Lily never gave up. Never. Regardless of what happened. She was never a quitter. I couldn't say the same for myself that is, I had already decided to sneak some food up to my room and sulk for a few hours. Because I'm _that_ depressed.

Rose had other ideas.

"Louisa! There you are my girl! Have you only just finished your cleaning? Oh, you are a dear!"

Every single thing she said seemed to end in a exclamation mark.

"Come, come child! I want to introduce you to someone. This is Emily."

Rose used her razor-sharp claws and surprising strength to pull me from one end of the kitchen to the other and place me in front of the woman I had been looking at earlier.

Wow. Even more beautiful up close. I think I do remember seeing her in that group earlier but there was so many people she could easily get lost in them.

Emily seemed to have been caught unawares by Rose, obviously Rose had not cared to introduce me to Emily. So Emily just stood there, her head tilted to the side asking an silent question. Emily's eyes were already glittering in a friendly way, which also brightened her whole face. Her lips had already turned upwards in an polite, warm smile. A cheery disposition was clearly an everyday thing for Emily.

"Ah," Rose seemed to have remembered she hadn't introduced me yet, "This is Louisa!"

Emily's smile widened so quickly and drastically that I suddenly feared she might go for my neck. It was a massive grin. A grin of someone who had just received fantastic news. So then why was she grinning now?

Her eyes were glittering even more and her hands came together in a quiet clap.

"Oh! Louisa! How pleased I am to meet you! I'm Emily."

I managed a bewildered smile before Emily suddenly attacked me with a hug and I found I could barely breath.

"Ah...um...very nice to meet y-you..." That was all I could manage out as Emily squeezed me tight with extreme enthusiasm.

She finally pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, but kept her grip on my shoulders. She was still smiling very happily, and her eyes, which were assessing me, made me slightly uncomfortable. I wondered what she would find in my face. An insecure girl who had far too many OCD's to count? A girl who was so indecisive, she never knew what she wanted?

No matter how nice she was, I didn't like attention when it was fixed directly at me.

My cheeks reddened and Emily took this as a cue to squeal loudly. Down my ear.

"Oh Rose! She's too cute!"

I winced. I would be surprised if anyone in China didn't hear that.

"She's so pretty!"

Welcome back Roger Moore. I missed you. Luckily, Emily either didn't see my eyebrow raised or chose to ignore it.

She was too busy squealing to Rose about how excited she was.

Excited for what exactly?

I suddenly noticed that outside, which had been buzzing with conversation and noise before was now eerily quiet. I realised it had turned quiet after Emily had shouted loudly.

Dam.

That whole group of people must have heard.

Kill me.

Kill me now.

Save me the humiliation of having to meet them.

Rose and Emily seemed to have other ideas though, as Emily hooked her arm with mine and was steering me towards the back door.

Dam, this girl has one hell of a grip.

"Err..Emily? Where are we going?...'cause you see, I kind of already have some plans..." I trailed off hopelessly as I looked around, frantically searching for Lily. She was no where to be found. Shit.

Emily grinned even wider, if that was possible, and her eyes twinkled.

"I just want to introduce you to some people, you don't mind do you?," She smiled sweetly, "Rose would love you to meet them."

Oh, she's good.

Total way to guilt trip me into this. Bring Rose into it.

How could I go against the wishes of someone who had treated me so kindly?

I may be cynical and sarcastic but I'm not heartless. At least I hope so.

Emily must have saw the defeat on my face because she picked up speed and flung the back door open with vigor.

Before I could ask her if that was really necessary, two things happened almost instantly after each other.

The first one was that I realised that everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at Emily and I. My eyes found familiar ones in Quil, who was grinning at me from a lawn chair with Claire sitting on his lap, also smiling widely.

I hated attention. So naturally with that knowledge, my body began to dysfunction.

And so, the second thing happened almost instantly afterwards.

I tripped.

Over nothing but my own feet.

To be fair, what else was I supposed to do?

It was only logical that they should be aware of my idiocy before we're introduced properly.

From Emily's earlier outburst, they may be harbouring under the illusion that I was a normal human being.

Well, not any more.

I could feel the wind rushing past my ear and the blood pounding in my head.

Everything seemed to have gone to slow motion. I closed my eyes, just wanting this to end quickly.

I waited for the painful thump. It didn't come. Instead, it was soft?

My absolutely humiliating trip seems to have been saved by the very warm, strong arm which has wrapped itself around my waist. My eyes are still closed and I'm slightly afraid to open them, not wanting to face the mortification of falling over in front of Rose and Peter's family.

However, the curiosity to see who caught me is too over powering and I tentatively begin to open my eyes.

Wow. I just...Wow.

Have you ever seen an utterly gorgeous, unearthly beautiful man close up before?

I'm talking like two inches between your face and his?

No?

Well, I have.

And lets put it this way, I almost swooned.

I _never_ swoon, but he was just so...perfect. I know it's cheesy but theres no other way to describe him.

In fact he is so beautiful that my chest aches to look at him. It's an odd feeling, like a tugging at my heart.

It was also slightly disconcerting because I have never seen a man with prettier hair than mine.

Weird.

His eyes were widened, giving him a slightly comical look for a second. It was annoying to notice this expression hadn't affected his good looks. When I put on a face like that, I just look like a moron.

Well, to be fair, I probably look like a moron all the time, so...anyway, basically he was still gorgeous.

That's the point of this ramble.

Yeah.

My attention is unfortunately diverted thanks to a clearing of someone's throat. My eyes dart towards the source of the sound, only to find Quil looking in my direction. Grinning wildly and almost, smugly? I can feel my eyebrow already raising.

In fact, everyone else in the vicinity seems to have the same smirk on their faces. Even little Claire. Can a eight year old look that smug?

I can almost feel the blood furiously working its way to my cheeks, obviously not wanting to miss a chance to embarrass me further.

To avoid this, I try to take a step backwards to retrieve some of my dignity.

The arm on my waist seems to have other ideas because as soon as I start to wiggle backwards, it tightens around my waist forcing me to look up into the face which is still close to mine.

Whoa.

Bad idea. I can't think properly now.

Dam.

I can feel my dignity practically floating away now as I gaze into the warm Hazel depths.

Annnd there goes my knees.

Way to go Girl!

I try desperately to grab onto the last shreds of my dignity, and clear my throat, looking down slightly. My hair swings forward to cover my face.

This noise seems to take him out of whatever trance he had been in and the arm around my waist loosened slightly. Noticing this, I take my chance and quickly step out of his grasp.

Not that I want to of course, his warm arms were extremely comfortable. It's just that, everybody on the porch was staring at me with an odd look on their faces and I was beginning to become self conscious.

He seemed to only notice now that he was no longer holding me, and I could practically sense the stare which was burning holes into my forehead.

I was hiding underneath my fringe and had no intention of stopping such an act.

Thankfully somebody interrupted this strange, awkward little staring competition that I was losing.

"Dears! what's wrong with you all?" Rose stepped onto the porch, carrying many plates of food, with a puzzled look on her face.

Rose. Bless her. I'll have to thank her later.

The food seemed to have distracted every one else and I took my cue, quickly I darted in doors away from the burning stare which I could feel following me.

"Seth, dear, what's wrong? You look awfully pale!"

Seth. _Seth. _That was his name. It fit him. I'm not sure how, but it did.

God, what's wrong with me?

I felt strangely numb as I run up the stairs and into my room, as I leant against the door and slide onto the floor.

I let out a large breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

Images of his face flashed through my mind.

_**Stop.**_

_**Your acting ridiculous. **_

_**You don't even know him.**_

_Well, go back down stairs and get to know him then._

Great. I was talking to myself now. In multiple voices.

_C'mon, you know you want to. _

The phrase, Devil on your shoulder, never applied more than now.

_**No, best keep whatever dignity you have left and stay up here till he's gone. Then you won't ever have to talk to him.**_

While, that may have been the most logical solution, I couldn't help but to entertain _other_ certain thoughts.

_That's it, besides, half of the reason of this exchange program is to mingle with other people isn't it? Why not mingle then?_

This was starting to seem like a better idea the longer I thought about it. But I was far too shy to just go up to him.

_**Exactly, what are you supposed to say? **_

_**'Hi, I just tripped over, landed rather awkwardly in your arms and proceeded to gape at you like a moron!' Doubt that's going to go over smoothly.**_

I sighed, what else am I supposed to do then?

_Well, fine. Don't talk to him then. You can still look at him, can't you? All you would have to do was to go into the Kitchen and look out the window at the lovely view?_

I could feel my resolve cracking. That was an appealing idea. A very appealing idea.

With the utmost care, I gently slipped down the staircase and was about to open the kitchen door when something caught my eye. A flash of red hair from the direction of the living room.

With a frown, I walked towards the room and pushed the door open.

It was just Lily, sitting on the blue, patterned couch in the warm, mid-afternoon sun lit room. She was reading a book and looked up when I walked in. She gave me a small, sheepish smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be mingling?" The question reverberated almost hypocritically but I had a reason for my seclusion. My utter mortification.

She let out a small sigh before turning her eyes downwards back to her book, but I could tell she wasn't reading. "I don't socialise well. You know that. Plus, I just don't feel too good."

I sat on the couch next to her, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, I'll stay with you then."

"Eh? Don't stay just for me, please, go have fun and enjoy yourself." I rolled my eyes, " Lils. I've never been much of a social butterfly anyway. I'm not Lyra."

She smiled at me, before turning back to her book. I let my head roll back onto the couch cushion and closed my eyes.

Yes, I know. I'm a coward.

But still. I have made an absolute idiot out of myself. It was understandable that I didn't want to re-enter the situation.

Right?

Fine. I'm just a coward.

But that didn't matter anyway, since Good Ole' Fate seemed to have other ideas in the shape of one Quil Ateara.

"Hey! Been wonderin' where you slipped off to! Everyone's _dying_ to meet you."

Quil had stormed into the living room, successfully destroying all tranquil thought and causing Lily to drop her book with a squeal of surprise.

She was still subtly glaring at Quil over the top of her book while he turned his attentions to me.

However, there was something up with him. He seemed excited for some reason. And I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

Like a predator.

Like a predator which just cornered its meal.

So, like any dignified woman, I narrowed my eyes, raised an eyebrow before closing my eyes again and letting my head rest back on the couch.

"Awww...C'mon Lulu!"

That got my attention.

I stood up so quickly that Lily let out another squeal. Whoops.

I faced Quil, despite his impossible height I managed to not let it affect me, instead I gave him a very shrewd glare before saying just as icily, "Go. Away."

He blinked, obviously people weren't usually mean to him, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's bloody wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong!", My arms were flailing by now and Quil just looked on in bewilderment, "I just made an arse out of myself in front of a ton of people I don't know! So, Quil you tell me what's wrong!" I finished, panting slightly, I probably looked like an complete insane moron. Suddenly going crazy and what not.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him, was he joking?

"She means when she almost tripped over flat on her face when she went outside." I spun around to look at Lily, she was still looking at her book but a smirk was evident on her mouth. "I saw you from the kitchen, and several others I'm afraid." She was definitely smirking by now.

"Huh?...Oh! That!, don't worry, nobody probably remembers it anyway."

"Of course they do! Why were they looking at me then? In fact, you were too!"

Quil suddenly looked sheepish, he scratched his chin, a nervous habit that he seemed to have gotten from his father.

"Erm...that was...err...Anyway! Why don't you come back outside! Like I said, everyone's really eager to meet you!" He suddenly seemed excited again. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Why don't you go. It'll be fun." Lily had rejoined the conversation. On the wrong side.

"Thanks for your never-ending support, best friend of mine."

"My pleasure."

I looked back at Quil's over-happy face. "Fine. But if I feel uncomfortable at any point, I'm leaving. Okay?"

"Yes!" With that, he grabbed my hand and shot off towards the back door.

My classmates were already out here now, however I noticed Peter still hadn't gotten back so neither had Lyra. I mentally rolled my eyes, she probably found some guy from Forks and is now flirting with him.

Before I could continue that or any other mental thought, something ran into my waist and held it captive.

"Louisa!"

I looked down, Claire had seized my middle and was beaming up at me. I grinned and hugged her back. She was so cute!

Rose appeared at my left suddenly, with a large plate of food. I eyed it hungrily.

She noticed my look and chuckled loudly. "Here you go." She handed the plate to me, I sat down on the nearest lawn chair and Claire perched herself not to far away, still smiling at me.

I gained the courage to look up and I noticed that the group seemed smaller than before. Some of the giants were missing. I also noticed that _he_ was one of the missing ones.

I was grateful when a hand on my shoulder interrupted that touchy subject, I was at the same time startled though. So I screamed. Loudly. Very loudly. Claire leant back a bit, her tiny hands covering up her ears.

"Sorry! Hey hey, shut up will ya?"

I spun around. Quil.

His hands were raised, his palms in the air facing me, a declaration of peace.

Shame really. Because I was never one to give mercy.

Instead, I picked up my plate and lobbed it at his face. He probably could have dodged it if Claire hadn't caught his attention at that moment. Shame.

"You know, those mushy peas make a lovely addition to your outfit." I told him, with the straightest deadpan face I could muster given the circumstances.

Claire giggled. Yes! I have the little one on my side.

"Claire!" He whined, before grinning and swooping her up in one move and smushing her face against another plate of food.

It all went down hill from there.

Rose's carefully made food was being splattered in other's hair as Quil, Claire and I carried out our little three-man food fight.

Everyone else was just watching with interest and laughing. Dinner and a show.

We were all panting slightly as we stopped for a second, well, I say we but Quil didn't look out of breath at all.

Dam him.

Claire giggled as she looked down at her dress before flicking a carrot off it. I giggled as well, before I caught sight of several looming figures coming from the woods.

My eyes widened, for some reason they reminded me of the _wolves_ that we had seen the other day in the forest. This unnerved me.

I moved my foot backwards, but slid on the sloppy food covered ground, gave a shout of surprise and fell on my arse.

I seem to be doing a lot of falling over lately.

Must be something to do with my poor nerves. They had been taking quite a bashing recently.

My shout also seemed to have startled the returning giants, who began running towards the group.

_He_, I noticed, was running faster than the others and was looking worried.

Not wanting to embarrass myself even further than I already had, I tried to get up off the messy ground.

Please take note of the word _tried._

I got about half-way up before I fell back to the earth with a thud.

Seth, wow that name rolls of the tongue like honey, had reached us by now and had taken in the food splattered everywhere and Quil's laughing face.

His eyes found mine and his expression changed suddenly, his eyes widened again like he had seen something awe-inspiring and the corners of his lips and turned up slightly in a smile.

I blinked.

Shouldn't it be illegal for someone that good-looking to be allowed on the loose?

He was suddenly by my side, "Are you alright?" His voice was melodious, a husky yet smooth tenor. His eyes scanned my body quickly, like he was checking for injuries, before his eyes rested on my eyes again and that awe-inspired look he had before came back.

I blushed like a ripe tomato under his intense gaze and lowered my eyes involuntarily. I didn't want him thinking I was gawking at him.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine. I just slipped." Great. Blushing and stuttering.

Add lots of badly applied eyeliner to that equation and I've reverted back to my fourteen year old self.

Just peachy.

"Well, you best be careful next time you decide to have a food fight." His tone was serious but when I looked up at him I found he was grinning devilishly.

I swear if I wasn't already on the floor I would have fallen over at that smile.

I smiled back automatically. There was something about him which made me smile. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but he made me feel happy just being near him.

Can someone say crush?

I seemed to have lost touch with reality. All I could see was him.

All I could think of was him.

No snappy retorts or witty comebacks.

Everything else just seemed so insignificant as I looked into his eyes, it all just seemed to float away...

Hold on, was that Quil's hand?

It suddenly appeared in front of my face, covering my view of Seth's head.

Reality came crashing into perspective as Seth's hypnotic eyes were hidden from view.

Wow.

Those are some eyes.

Quil's hand grabbed my head and pulled it backwards so I fell backwards from my sitting position onto the hard ground.

"_Quil!_" Seth growled, yes growled, at Quil. Suddenly looking murderous.

Quil didn't seem to be affected by his glare and carried on grinning.

"What? I was just helping her up!" he shrugged.

"Helping me up, my arse." I grumbled, as I shakily stood up and swayed slightly on the uneven ground. The food seemed to have hardened and congealed together now. Eww.

Quil chuckled loudly, "You should watch her mouth Seth, or she'll end up just like Leah!"

Huh? Who was Leah?

Seth just rolled his beautiful eyes and quickly turned his head to me when I almost tripped on some other bits of food. Once again, Eww. I dread to think what I look like now.

Seth steadied me with a hand on my arm, whoa, he was warm. Just like Quil. Was there something in the drinking water, here?

I couldn't help but twitch slightly as a shot of electricity went straight up my arm from where his hand was.

He must have noticed this too, because his hand jerked slightly and I could feel his eyes stare at my head again. Trying to catch my attention. I couldn't face him again though. His eyes were too captivating. I lost my nerve as my shyness made an appearance.

"C'mon Seth, stop hogging her! I wanna introduce her to everyone!" Quil was practically bouncing up and down by now. Loser. I smirked slightly to myself.

Seth just rolled his eyes though, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a lopsided grin on his face.

I sigh, he's far too cool for me.

Quil grabbed my upper arm and dragged me, literally, over to where all the others had congregated.

My classmates were mixed in with them and chatting happily, at first they had been intimidated by the sheer size of these people but had soon gotten over it.

Who said the English were aloof?

Anyway, I was beginning to get nervous as we reached the group, Seth was walking beside me and glancing at me every so often which wasn't easing my nerves, rather having the opposite effect.

I mean, these were his friends, right? I had to make a good first impression. Of course that plan had hit a snag when I tripped over in front of them.

How charming.

Emily seemed to like me though, which was some consolation. I scanned the group for her face and saw her nestled up to one of the giants. He was one of the tallest and was kind of unnerving, he was also one of the one's that had been with Seth. He had this sort of presence to him, definitely a man to be reckoned with.

We had finally reached them now, after I had stumbled once more over rock I hadn't noticed. Quil had just laughed and rolled his eyes as Seth berated him for not looking where he was leading me.

Aww, can I wrap him in a bow and take him home? He was adorable. Another sigh.

I was starting to sound really pathetic, wasn't I?

The group of absurdly large men were looking expectantly at us now but I just lowered my head and stared at the ground.

It was Quil's idea to introduce me to everyone and, due to my generally shy disposition, I certainly wasn't going to introduce myself first.

"Hey everyone!". Could Quil _be_ any louder? Honestly, is there an off switch?

"This is Louisa!" All heads perked up at the mention of my name.

Whoa.

My reputation precedes me. Obviously. It appeared Rose was a bit of a gossip, apparently.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Here we go again.

Quil grabbed my arm and placed me in front of a smiling couple, the woman was the pregnant one from before.

"This is Jared and his fiancé, Kim."

I smiled shyly, "Hey." Could I _be_ any lamer?

Kim, however, obviously didn't think so. While I had just been expecting a nice handshake, she full on squeezed me in a massive hug. (Massive due to her pertruding belly).

She squealed down my ear.

_Ouch_.

"Geez Kim, give the girl some room," Jared was smiling down at his fiancé, before he presented his hand to me, "Sorry 'bout that. You know, hormones and all that."

Kim spun around to face Jared, an angry look on her face.

"What? What did you exactly mean by that, Jared Najera?" He winced at the use of his full name.

I cracked a smile, things were never boring 'round here. That was for sure.

Kim was shrieking at Jared now, Her long dark hair swinging around her head, still managing to look amazing. I guess that whole thing about pregnant women glowing is true then. Kim's caramel coloured skin seemed to shine like gold. She matched Jared perfectly in every way I could think of. A twinge of envy pricked me but i tried to push it away. No time for things like that.

I was in awe of them for a second before Quil began to nudge me over to other people.

Oh, right. I'm being introduced to people.

Next in line was two large males who looked younger than most of the others, and were both grinning at me manically. Although,by now I'd gotten used to that fact that most people, for some reason, were smiling at me like they were about to go for a my neck.

Weird.

They are introduced as Collin and Brady and as they seem to be good friends with Seth, I give them an extra warm smile. I'm so pathetic, aren't I?

It also hasn't escaped my attention, that the males around here seem to have accidentally digested some very powerful steroids.

Honestly, 6 ft 8 seems to be the norm around La Push, and that of having a body temperature which equals that of an oven.

I mean, Jesus! You could fry an egg on one of them!

I grin slightly at this mental image, before Quil pulls me away again to meet some one else.

I'm then introduced to Leah, the only female of these giants and coincidently, Seth's older sister. I'm extremely conscious of trying to make a good impression. I don't think its going to work.

However, from the second she opens her mouth and a sarcastic drawl comes out, I know instantly that I like her. She also seems to be able to hold her own around these intimidating people.

She's also incredibly beautiful. It seems to be a theme around here. Everyone looks like they just came out of a model catalogue. Its a bit weird.

Especially since I can still feel the remains of my food fight on my clothes, so I undoubtedly look like a tramp off the streets.

Eww.

I'm introduced to so many giants, that half way through I just forgot to listen and kind of blanked out.

Oops.

I'm still hyper aware of Seth, as Quil finally leads me back to my previous seat to eat my forgotten food. Seth is now talking to another giant, Jared I think, not too far away from me and I can't but help to peak at him through the corner of my eye. Quil seems to have sussed out what I'm doing as he keeps smirking that annoying smirk, all the while looking very amused.

Dam him. He better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Which suddenly prompts the question; Where does he sleep? This is his parents Inn, yet he never seems to be here that much, let alone live here.

Where does he live?

"Where do you live?"

My question was obviously a random and sudden one, as he starting choking on a piece of chicken he'd just tore off a chicken wing, like a wild animal. Honestly.

After he recovers from his little episode, he raises his eyebrows at me, looking quite amused.

"Are you always this abrupt?"

"Do you always change subjects?"

"Ah...sorry. Of course, Milady, I shall answer your question momentarily." He tells me, in the poorest excuse of an posh English accent I've ever come across. Its so terrible, I snort right in my coleslaw. Which starts Quil off as well.

After several seconds, and a few odd looks from other people, Quil calm down enough to make a coherent sentence. I raise an eyebrow, its become my thing now, I wasn't that funny. Guy needs to get out more.

"Grandpa's."

"Huh?" I intelligently input.

"Thats where I live. At Grandpa's. I preferred it than living with a bunch of strangers all the time, y'know?"

"Erm...sure. Well, not really."

He smiles warmly at me, before putting on another version of an English accent, this one even more terrible than the last.

"I have a feeling we'll be terrific friends!" He slaps his thigh with fake joy.

I can't help it. I let out another snort. This guy needs his own show.

We both start cackling again, until I notice that Seth is looking our way.

_Please_ don't say he heard me snort. The amused look in his eye tells me otherwise.

Just great. I'm definitely not dating material now. Not that I was exactly before, but there was a tiny sliver of hope I was holding onto. Not anymore though.

Who wants a snorting girlfriend? And not the crack kind.

As I'm sniggering quietly in my head, the front door banged open and Peter's voice boomed through the house and onto the porch.

"We're back!"

* * *

**A/N;** Hope you all liked it, I have literally slaved over this one! After tears, sleepless nights and dammed writers block, I finally posted it! Yay! (falls onto floor crying hysterically).

Please, for the love of god, review.

;)

xoxo


	5. A Snippet of Ramblings

I know. I know. But wait before you start throwing things at me. There is, in my opinion at least, a perfectly good explanation for my lack of updates and here it is.

There I was coasting along, as my mother says. Minding my own business, making myself a cup of tea, etc.

Suddenly it hit me.

Like a ton of bricks.

No; not bricks. Concrete. Like a concrete wall, out of nowhere.

Two words my friends.

Writers. Block.

More ghastly, more terrible than I have ever imagined. *puts hand to forehead in exasperated manner*

And try as I might, it won't shift. At all.

So, if anyone is interested, I would be willing to send the first two pages of chapter Five, and if there are any ideas or inspiration you get from reading it, I would love to know.

If you're interested, send me your email and we'll talk business.


End file.
